


Pretty Boy Genius

by thepolicebox



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Humor, Reader-Insert, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepolicebox/pseuds/thepolicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Reid/you drabbles and oneshots. Could be plot if you wanted.<br/>Because there isn't enough Spencer/reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butt.

"...with how haphazard the crime scene was, we believe the killer is of low intelligence. He's disorganized; probably an IQ of about 75-95." 

"So, basically, bread mold is more intelligent than he is," you snarked, to which Hotch gave you a look that most definitely said shut up. Gideon smirked at you. Just a teensy bit. 

You held out your fist -lowly and discreetly - to Spencer for him to bump. He put on his best 'what am i going to do with you' look, but bumped your fist with his in return. You winked at him before focusing on the profile Hotch was explaining. 

Although the case was very intersting, you had already heard this profile earlier (it was mostly being explained to the police right now) and you were getting bored. 

Your mind raced in search of a distraction and just like that; lightbulb. 

With a totally straight and serious face, you reached over and grabbed Spencer's ass. 

His eyes instantaneously grew the size of a planet and he jumped but didn't move away. He sharply turned his alarmed head to you and his shocked chocolate brown eyes snapped to meet your eyes. 

Mischief twinkled in your eyes and you feigned a concerned, innocent look. 

"What's wrong, Spenceykins?" you whispered, careful not to draw attention during Hotch and Gideon's debriefing. 

You gave his plump, firm, tight cute ass a squeeze. 

"I know you two have the hots for each other, but I never thought you'd be so public about it. Either way, it's about damn time," Morgan came up from behind the pair and whispered to them. 

Reid visibly flustered and you smirked. 

Deciding he was embarrassed enough, you (sadly) removed your hand from his ass and answered Morgan, knowing Spencer wouldn't be capable of mustering a coherent reply. 

"I'm afraid it's all me, Morgan. I just couldn't help myself. Spencer is merely a victim to my euphoric ass-grabs."

Morgan let out a chuckle and walked to the front of the room with Hotch and Gideon, all the while shaking his head. 

"T-thanks. I was just about to start babbling," Reid muttered with a laugh, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Easy peasy. Talking is my specialty," you said breezily with a wave of your hand. You then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "by the way, I wasn't lying. I can't resist you. I just had to grab your ass and misbehave. Maybe you should spank me." 

Spencer turned a color that was a mix between firetruck and cherry.

You chuckled, poked him on the nose and walked out in search of Penelope. The debriefing was going to be over in two minutes anyway.


	2. Beauty.

You walked into the living room to see Spencer reading a very large book at a speed that seemed like it would be impossible to comprehend anything. 

You had been living with Spencer for about a week now, only because your landlord kicked you out of your apartment. Douche. 

You weren't sure why the first person you asked to live with was Spencer, but you had ended up on his doorstep without even thinking about it. 

Your fuzzy socks padded silently across the floor and you lay down on the couch, putting your feet on his lap. 

He tossed you a curious side glance and you smiled cheekily at him, shrugging. 

Spencer began to read his book again and you just watched him. 

He fascinated you endlessly. 

You liked to think his brain contained an entire universe full of knowledge and that everyone else's brains in comparisons were simply planets. 

You watched in awe and wonder as his eyes flicked across the pages eagerly. He would tuck his hair behind his ear every so often. Occasionally he would lick his lips or lick his fingers to flip a page. 

 

He truly was beautiful, you thought. No, more than that; he was beauty. His mind, his body, his existence was composed of complex beauty. 

You felt intelligently inadequate against him. You hated that you probably weren't very intellectually stimulating to him. 

In a way, though, you completed each other (cheesy alert!). He was a socially awkward, introverted genius that sometimes stumbled on words. You were an outgoing, quickwitted, visionary extrovert. 

You had only been there for about six minutes and he was already halfway through the massive book. 

"Spencer," you spoke softly, voice traced with fondness. 

Your tone caused him to look away from his book entirely and turn his head to meet your eyes. 

His eyebrows were furrowed, and you wanted to smooth out the worry lines. 

"What is it?" he asked in genuine concern and curiosity. 

You averted your gaze and stared at your hands.   
Shaking your head and forcing a breathy laugh you muttered, "Uh, nothing. It's nothing. Keep reading."

You could feel those eyes of his boring holes into you. 

"You're uncharacteristically bashful. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. What's on your mind?" Spencer prompted, intrigued. 

You cleared your throat. 

"It's just...Well. I wanted to, um, I wanted to say that you...you're really rather beautiful and," you mentally cursed yourself for acting like a teenage girl, "sometimes you just leave me openmouthed and awestruck because of it."

 

There was a beat silence and you risked a glance up at him. 

 

He was staring at you with a melting look of an emotion you couldn't quite pinpoint, and he had a real, fond, appreciative smile on his lips. 

You bit your lip. 

"I could say the same thing about you," he said while turning back to his book, still smiling. 

 

About nineteen minutes passed and he had his third book in his hands, opening up the first page.   
Your feet that had been in his lap and been replaced with your head. 

"Will you read it to me?" you murmured quietly, eyes closed contentedly on his lap. You could feel him looking at you. 

"Are you sure? It's poetry," he warned, knowing you weren't the biggest fan. 

"I like anything when I hear it being said in your voice," you said, smiling as he began reading. 

His voice did wonderful things. You could listen to it all day.   
Secretly, it was your favorite sound. 

Before you even knew what hit you, you were asleep on his lap. 

Completely lulled by Spencer's voice alone.


	3. Makeout Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer told you making out at the BAU was a bad idea.   
> You told him to live a little.

The sound of your heartbeat was all that you could hear in your ears. 

Spencer's hands were roaming, touching everywhere, leaving a trail of fire scorching your skin. 

Your hands had tangled up in his hair as you had tried desperately to get him as close as possible. 

A moan vibrated through Spencer's chest, traveling through his neck, and finally escaped through his lips. You could feel it on your mouth. Spencer tasted sweet like candy that you just wanted more and more of. 

You were making out with Spencer. 

Just the thought made you euphoric. 

Your skin was sensitive and hyper-aware of every breath, brush, touch, grab.   
It was amazing. 

When he ran his tongue along the roof of your mouth, you lost control. A noise you'd never heard come out of your mouth, came out. It was a plead - a desperate whine for more. 

Spencer's lips left yours and began wandering along your jawbone to your neck, searching.   
When he reached your pulse point, where your heart could be felt beating rapidly, he sucked. 

"Oh," you were a trembling mess now, "Oh, fuck. Spencer." 

Clearly satisfied with this reaction, Spencer sucked more - and harder. 

"Oh my god, Spence," your hands tightened around his him, grappling his hair. Your body was straddling his and you rocked your hips against his. 

You felt the sharp intake of breath on your neck, so you repeated the action. 

Spencer moaned against your pulse, and that's when you couldn't take it anymore. 

"Shit, Spence, please, I can't...I need..." you were having trouble with forming complete sentences. Spencer abruptly stopped sucking on your neck, which caused you to whimper - another sound you have never wanted to make. He looked at you.   
His normally hazelnut eyes were darkened with lust, but he seemed...surprised? 

"What is it?" you demanded, impatient and the most turned on you had ever been in your life. You were needy and growing more frustrated every second his mouth wasn't on you. 

"It's just...I've never seen you like this. I've never seen you begging and vulnerable," Spence said, looking at you fondly, "It's different than your normal confident charm and flirting." 

"Touch me," you pleaded, wanting him so badly. 

Spencer bit on his red, swollen lips looking both amused and lustful. 

"Spencer," you drawled out, "please." 

He let out a breathy laugh. 

"For fuck's sake, Spence, I need you so badly!" You ground against him, enjoying the friction of his pants on your underwear under your skirt. 

Finally - finally! - he sloppily molded his lips against yours, hot and wet. 

You groaned. You didn't care. 

Spencer's hand started journeying downward, one on your cheek, the other now on your lower torso.   
Lower. 

His mouth was on your collarbone - your shirt was across the room and you were in your black lace bra - forming a new hickey. 

His slender fingers made their way to your inner thighs, lightly rubbing teasingly. 

"This is no time to be a tease," you forced through gritted teeth. He chuckled against your collarbone. 

Spencer placed his thumb on your lace panties and started rubbing your clit. 

You felt your eyes flutter shut and your face scrunch up in pure pleasure. 

"God yes, Spen-"

You were cut off by a loud shriek, an alarmed cry of 'Sorry!', and a slam of a door. 

You and Spencer broke apart immediately and turned to the door that had just been opened. You exchanged a wary glance with him. 

"Was that...?"

"Garcia," Spencer finished for you, "Yep."

"We have to go out there."

"I know."

"And she's going to confront us about it."

"I know," Spencer said gravely. 

"Shit, well, here goes nothing," you mumbled, running fingers through your messy hair, "where's my shirt?"


	4. Time and Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best one, but I haven't posted in like four months! What's that about?!  
> I am, in fact, still alive! Great.  
> I wrote this short little thing in about ten minutes. Whatever!  
> I just ran out of ideas, so if you guys could help me out, I would be forever willing.

You, Reid, and Rossi were at the place where the latest body was found. The body was gone but you guys had to check out the scene for clues. 

"So, she was abducted 32.9 miles west of here, which means they drove the speed limit. They got here in 30 minutes or less," Reid rattled off, like he was reading it. 

"So," Rossi said to Reid, "How long is it gonna take you to get in that ditch?" He pointed at the ditch where the body was found. It was pretty muddy. 

You snorted. 

"Get in the ditch? I got shot in the knee, remember?" Spencer retaliated, trying to come up with an excuse. "My-my doctor says I'm not allowed to do any climbing."

"That's convenient," you muttered, earning a mock-glare from Spencer. 

"It's a ditch," Rossi stated obviously. 

"New boots, huh?" Spencer asked Rossi, figuring out why he didn't want to walk in the dirt. "Italian leather?" 

"Yeah, what can I tell ya?" Rossi said with a little smirk as Reid walked in the ditch. "So from here I can be seen from any passing vehicle." Rossi said from the top of the dith, beside the highway. 

"And I can't," Reid stated, looking up at the pair of you. 

"So she was dumped at night," Rossi concluded. 

"Must have," Reid murmured. 

"He drives up, dumps the body, job done, he leaves," Rossi worked through it. 

"I don't think so," you and Reid said to him at the same time. You glanced at him and he shot you an amused smile. 

"What?" Rossi questioned them, pretending not to notice the silent exchange between them. 

"All five victims were found posed in the fetal position with their right arm palm up, left arm palm down," Spencer explained, having his Thinking Face on. 

His Thinking Face was quite possibly the prettiest thing you'd ever seen.  
His eyebrows furrowed, eyes moving, looking at something in his head, mouth slightly open in thought with his lips parted slightly...

"Remorse?" Rossi asked, drawing your thoughts back to your surroundings. He looked at you like he knew what you were just thinking about.  
You cleared your throat and tried not to smirk. 

"Or staging," you added. 

"To look like what?"

"Like they're asleep," you answered simply. Spencer slept in the fetal position like the bodies were posed. You hoped Rossi couldn't read your mind because oh yeah, Spencer in a bed provoked other imagined images. 

"Do you have any ideas why?" Rossi asked you, an expectant expression. You, in turn, stared at Spencer for the answer 

There was a moment where Spencer thought, licked his lips and then said, "No."

Rossi's eyebrows shot up. "Well. Guess there is a first time for everything," he said, walking back to the car.

"Hey, Rossi, I'm gonna need a little hit of help getting out of this ditch!" Reid called after him. He looked at you, rubbing his knee. 

"Help?" He asked you, doing his best puppy dog face. You looked at him, smirking. You cocked an eyebrow. 

"You think that'll work?" You chuckled a little when he nodded his head - still pouting - until he gave up. 

"I got it, I got it," he said goodnaturedly, making his way up the little hill without falter. 

He started to walk toward the car, but you grabbed his hand. 

"You know, Spencer," you started whispering in his ear, playful mischief in your voice, "people that are more submissive in public tend to be more dominant during dirty, filthy, sexy-times." 

You heard his gasp and laughed quietly in his ear, discreetly causing your breath to hit his neck. You felt him shiver.

"And you know that more dominant personalities have been statistically proven to be submissive during sex," he whispered back, suddenly feeling like he was the one coming onto you. 

"Wanna add to the statistics?" you teased. 

"Hey! Can you two get it on later? Let's roll!" Rossi yelled from the car, and Spencer jumped from you. 

You two headed to the car - Spencer slightly embarassed, you laughing loudly all the way.


	5. Vulnerable

It wasn't the pain or the shock, or even nearly dying.

It was the look on Spencer's face when he thought you were about to die. The look that said 'oh my god my worst nightmare is coming true.'

You weren't afraid of dying and you shook off the trauma pretty easily. Shit happens, you move on. Whatever, right?

But Spencer's face would creep it's way into your mind, and that was what got you shaken up.

 

_"No, no, you can't die on me. You can't. No. You'll be okay, it's just a little bullet and you're not dying on me. Open your eyes. God, please open your eyes," you heard Spencer's frantic, worried, vulnerable tone._

_You felt his hands on you. You wanted to open your eyes for him, but what was that wetness on your side? And what was that noise? And why did your body hurt so much and-_

"I know you _can do it, just look at me," Spencer pleaded. With all of your strength, you obeyed._

_You were met with a lot of darkness and flashing lights and Spencer's worried expression._

_"Spencer," you murmured, feebly, trying to focus your vision, "why are there two of you? Are you an alien? Don't tell me, we're on Doctor Who." Your words were slurred and you stumble and muttered most of them. That wasn't a good sign._

_You tried to laugh and a bit of blood dripped from your mouth. You concentrated on Spencer and your vision focused on him - just for a second or two._

_He was crying, tears running down blood-covered cheeks, and his usual warm, chocolate eyes were so, so afraid._

 

It made you realize that holy shit, you almost died. With Spencer's look of Impending Doom the last image in your mind.

You felt pathetic. Of course you did. Having gotten shot and having to get stitches in your side. Barely able to move. To function.

The doctor insisted you stay at the hospital, so naturally you signed yourself out seven minutes later and Spencer took you back to his apartment.

You shouldn't even be showering right now; it's not as if you can actually wash anything yourself.

Shamelessly crying with your face in your hands, you stood directly under the pouring cold water of the shower head.

Your head throbbed and your side was aching, and your chest got so heavy when you realized that Spencer was almost out of reach forever.

There was this bottomless pit of misery type of feeling in your stomach and you could hardly breathe and you felt like you could throw up at any second. Your head was light and you wanted to sleep, but you had to get to a place where Spencer wouldn't see you cry.

The adrenaline and shock of getting shot had worn off back in the hospital, but you acted like it was nothing serious, like you did with everything. You cracked jokes and witty remarks and kept a charming, carefree, mischeivous, flirty attitude at all times to make things seem like they weren't serious. If they weren't serious, then it wouldn't hurt.

You became worn-out faster than you anticipated and you needed to be alone. At least, that's what you told yourself.

You heard the bathroom door open.

Your head didn't leave your hands as you heard the shower door open several seconds later.

Spencer turned you gently to face his direction and wrapped his arms around you.

All of your guards down and all of your resistance gone, you dropped your hands from your face and sobbed with your forehead resting on his bare chest.

This was definitely the most vulnerable he'd ever seen you; naked emotionally and physically, and you hated it.

You felt Spencer change the temperature of the water to become comfortably warm. You didn't even notice how cold it was. You weren't sure if your shaking was from the water or your crying.

One of his arms wrapped around your waist, the other around your shoulder. He rested his forehead on your trembling shoulder; he was trying not to cry as well.

He lifted his forehead an inch and placed a kiss on the delicate arch of your shoulder. "I..." He barely whispered, almost inaudible from over the sound of the water.

His voice was wavering just a tiny bit; you knew if you looked at him he'd be all glossy eyed and pouty lips. "I almost lost you yesterday."

Spencer's voice was cracking and he took and a deep breath, wanting to calm himself.

"Losing you is my greatest fear," he admitted so lowly you weren't sure if he actually said it.

There were other things Spencer was afraid of, from small like being scared of the dark to very large like having the possibility of being schizophrenic.

You didn't think you were important enough to be what he values the most. A wave of insecurity washed over you.

You bit your lip to prevent another heart-wrenching sob coming out.

Standing up on your feet for so long was painful and tiring, but Spencer somehow made it feel bearable. Spencer somehow made everything seem okay when he was around.

"It's a good thing I'm invincible then," you hoarsely murmured, an attempt to lighten the atmosphere and act like your usual self. Your scratchy voice wasn't helping with the charade and you grimaced.

He delicately kissed your shoulder again.

"I love you, you know," he whispered against your skin.

Your eyes started watering again, damn it, why do they keep crying? Your chest always got light when he said that.

"I love you too, genius," you grumbled in an obvious tone. It sounded more emotional than you would have prefered, and apparently Spencer heard the raw sincerity in your voice too because he lifted his head to look at you.

His bright, brown eyes were both fond and sad.

"That's the first time you've said that to me," Spencer murmured, an expression of adoration on his boyish features.

"Out loud," you added quietly.

Spencer's lips curved into a smile as he kissed you.


End file.
